Five Nights at Freddys 2: The Job Continues
by LaDeadSh0t
Summary: "Ever since DeShawn killed Golden Freddy...I've been getting these...strange dreams, or visions...I don't understand what they mean, but I don't care. As long as I come back from helping Franklin in Cleveland...I'm happy...I just hope my life can go back to normal after this...Just...Hope." Rated M for adult theme/violence/language/and more.
1. So we're back to step one!

**Welcome to the sequel of Five Nights at Freddys: The Job Continues! I would like to note thank you for loving my first FNaFs story so much! I loved reading all of your comments, and thoughts! Now I am proudly to say welcome to the second story...*Note* If you haven't read my first story you will not get anything of what happens in this story. Have fun, and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

So we're back to step one!?

Well what'll you know...I cracked the mystery of the world. Who actually killed the five kids was a golden animatronic that thought it was god. Well DeShawn most definitely made him think wrong. At least now how I got the job is over...At least that's what I thought until I got the call later on the next day.

I woke up in the hospital bed again 3 hours later after I got my pay check. Everything seemed very calm, but I realized my friends left. I guess since they do have jobs too they just left, and went to their actual paying jobs.

I decided to get out of bed, and walk around to stretch out my body. I walked up to the door, and looked out to see what's it like outside of my room. When I looked out my room there was no-one in the hallways.

I opened the doors confused of what's happening, but right when I opened the door it wasn't a regular hallway anymore. The moment I walked out into the hallway it was a totally new place. Everything looked muggy, creepy feeling, and just unknown.

"What the hell," I whispered to myself looking around. Everything looked burnt, dirty, messed up, but it looks like it was made for that. All around there is what seems like posters of cartoon versions of all the animatronics.

I walked up to it, and I set my hand on it to see it feels real to me. Once I took my hand off it the image changed into what seemed like the top of a bawled clowns head with only white, purple, and red makeup.

"The hell," I said taking a few steps back away from the poster. I backed up into my door that I came out from. I turned around to run back in, but it was just the same hallway that I was in. I instantly turned around to go through the door I just went though, but it was gone.

"B-But it was right here…" I said confused, and slightly scared. I looked around, and saw what looked like a shadowy, slim figure in the distance.

"What the heck is that," I questioned myself squinting to see what it is. Then there was a crashing noise behind me. I quickly turn around to find nothing was there. I turned back around to see the figure again, but it was gone.

I quickly snapped my eyes around to see if I could find out where it went. It was no where to be seen.

Once that happened I just turned back around away from the hallway. At that moment I came face to face with a tall dark figure. It picked me up by my throat, and lifted me off of the ground to its level of height. It was around 6'8 tall as I went to it's head level looking at it in the face.

"Get the fuck off of me," I punched its hand that was holding me many times trying to break its bond with me. Its head started to slightly twitch as it looked up at me. Once I saw its face...I Just wanted to scream with fear.

It had green piercing eyes, scars, and what looked like ears to me on its head.

"What the hell are you?"

Its head violently started to twitch as it made a loud screeching sound. I brought my body up, and I kicked it straight into the face making its head go backwards. It slowly started to turn its head back to normal making a clinging sound as it fully went back to normal.

"I hate animatronics…" I kicked its head again, and punched its elbow causing it to drop me. Once I hit the ground, I quickly rolled backwards away from it, and sprinted the other direction.

I made a quick turn down another hallway, and sprinted down the hallway as fast as I could. I ran into a room where there was a big fox on the wall spitting out fire from its mouth.

"Where the hell am I!?" I turned around only to get a fist into my face sending me across the floor of the room. I slowly got up to see what it was, and see it was the same thing that I met up with in the other room.

I quickly got up, and faced the thing in the face. I got into a fighting stance, and I started to walk around the animatronic. I then quickly ran right at it, and I kicked right off its chest sending it to the ground with ease...It was kind of too easy.

I walked up to it, and set my foot on its torso. It was just a dummy like animatronic.

"Justin…God...Garrett...Death...DeShawn...Killed...Trick...Gone...Want...Revenge." I heard all of these voices whispering into my ears. I quickly looked around only to find no-one there.

"Foxy...Dead...Bonnie...Dead...Chicka...Dead...Freddy...Lives."

I dropped down to my knee grabbing my ears trying to get the voices out of my head.

Then a shadow of someone covered over me as I was still on the ground. I looked up to see who it was. It was the same thin figure I seen before. It just looked at me as I looked at it.

"Wake up!" The figure screamed at me as everything went dark.

I gasped as I quickly sat up in my hospital bed. I looked around to see my friends in the doorway talking to each other. They looked in to see me awake, and came inside.

"Yo Justin you alright man?" DeShawn asked as he walked inside.

I just sat there thinking of what just happened. Then I looked at them, "Yeah...I'm good. So what were you guys talking about out in the hallway?"

Garrett, DeShawn, and Trick looked at each other with worry on their faces.

"What...What is it?" I said getting worried myself now.

"You got a video message from the Police in Cleveland...And well...You just need to see for yourself." Trick said setting his laptop on my lap, and showed me the video.

*Video*

"Hello Mr. Knights...This is Officer Phones of the Cleveland Police Force, and this is Franklin Fazbear of Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria 2. We here in Cleveland heard that you solved the 5 missing child's case...Well we here have a problem of our own too."

The officer was wearing a black police uniform with a police badge on his chest. He was also bald, but was wearing a police hat to cover it up. Franklin Fazbear was wearing a tux with a blood red tie. He had a golden eagle head on his black cane in his hand.

"Justin Knights," Franklin said in the video, "We found out a secret that something went wrong here in my establishment. We don't want the media to know yet, but we do need yours, and a guest to help us out here in Cleveland, Ohio. We'll understand if you don't come, but I would like to note that we will give you any price for this job."

"We here at the C.P.D will provide any resource for you and your one guest to do whatever to figure out our problem. Thank you for watching if you did...Hope to see you soon. Officer Phones out."

*Video ends*

"So we're back to step one!?" DeShawn yelled as the video went to static.

"I'm afraid so DeShawn, AND you're coming along with me." I said getting out of bed.

"What?!" Garrett said shocked.

"Justin you can't be serious?!" Trick said worried as he takes his laptop back. "You don't even know what you're going into?"

I grab my clothing, and I walk into the bathroom.

Trick and Garrett stood there in shock...Garrett chuckled.

"Well if you're REALLY going to go...I guess you're going to need some hacking/info managers don't you?"

"Yeah," I said as I walked out wearing a blue camo long sleeve shirt that cuts off at my elbows, blue running shoes, and blue camo cargo pants, "But you two stay here in New York...Me and DeShawn will go to Cleveland to check it out ourselves."

"Just one question," DeShawn asked, "Do I really have to go man?!" He said on his knees begging.

I chuckle, "Come on man...We have problems to solve in Cleveland." Then I walked out of my hospital room, and to my bike.

DeShawn opened the door, "Let's just hope it doesn't involve animatronics." Then he left the room following me.

Garrett looked over his shoulders, "Trick…"

"Already on it," Trick said typing away on his laptop, "They have a web site, and well…" Trick shows Garrett The Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria 2 web site.

On the laptop it says, "Hope you loved Freddy and his gang because now there is more! Come in to Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria 2 to join with them, and the fun!"

**Garrett chuckled, "Well DeShawn...Looks like you're going to need more guns this time."**

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this interesting first chapter...Please leave a comment/question in your review. If you would like to talk/chat please PM me I would really enjoy the conversation. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of a great series, and of usual...Peace! **


	2. We have bigger problems

Chapter 2

We have bigger problems

As DeShawn and I head towards the airport to get on the private jet the Cleveland Police Department sent us, Officer Phones and Franklin were talking in the Night Guards office. They both were standing as they started to slowly walk out of the room.

"Do you think they'll come Officer Phones?" Franklin asked as he used his cane to walk as he was looking forward down the halls of his pizzeria.

"I don't know Mr. Fazbear, but trust me he's a professional at his job...At least that's what I was told," Officer Phones said with his hands behind his back as he walked right beside him.

"Well I hope you're correct Officer Phones, because if we don't do anything about our problem my dad and I's companies will be shut down...I'm just glad we were able to connect to him somehow." Franklin said walking down the hallway passing the party room with Officer Phones.

"I hope so too Mr. Fazbear," Officer Phones said still walking on his side.

"Please Officer Phones call me Franklin. Mr. Fazbear is my father," Franklin said with a small chuckle afterwards.

"Right, Franklin...So what do you intend on doing IF they don't come? The only whereabouts that we know of Mr. Knights is him, and his friend Mr. Quincy."

"What are you trying to imply Mr. Phones," Franklin said asking a little saspistist.

"Meaning I don't think Mr. Knights, and Quincy worked alone on this case. Some people down at the station think there is more than two people. I'm just saying that-"

"Wait Mr. Phones...Wasn't there three animatronics on the stage," Franklin pointed out in the hallway with his cane.

Both Franklin and Officer Phones looks to where the stage is at, and found out that the new Freddy was gone.

"Ummm Franklin...Are you kidding with me, or no," Officer Phones questioned.

At that moment a big dark shadow started to go right over the two as their eyes was glued to the stage. They slowly turned around to see the Toy Freddy looking right over them. It raised both of its arms, and swung downward at them.

"Watch out Franklin," Officer Phones yelled as he pushed Franklin out of the way, and got hit by Toy Freddy's fists. He instantly hit the ground barely conscious. Franklin starred in fear as the Toy Freddy animatronic started to walk towards him.

"Deactivate Toy Freddy. Control-Alternate-Delete. Coding Toy Freddy 001. E.X.E. Off," Franklin yelled as he was crawling backwards on the floor. At that moment Toy Freddy just stopped, and slowly powered off just looking forward. Franklin slowly started to stand up along with Officer Phones.

"Officer Phones are you alright?"

"Yes I am. Thank you for asking," Officer Phones said hazed like, "Is it off?"

"Yes Officer Phones. It should be off. I said the emergency coding just in case something bad happened during a performance, or anything like that."

"Well you're lucky I'm getting paid to help you out."

"Well don't worry Mr. Phones, but it is off I'm sure of-"

At that moment Toy Freddy grabs Franklin by the suit jacket, and brought him up to its level of height which is 6'4. Franklin is 5'8.

"Franklin," Officer Phones yelled as he tried to free him from Toy Freddy's grasp.

Toy Freddy pressed his hand on Officer Phones chest, and pushed him across the air a few feet into tables collapsing beneath him.

"Deactivate Toy Freddy. Control-Alternate-Delete. Coding Toy Freddy 001. E.X.E. Off," Franklin said again trying to turn Toy Freddy off.

Toy Freddy threw him to the ground violently. Afterwards kicked Franklin right in the stomach sliding him across the floor a few feet. Franklin slowly tried to get up, but failed to do so and fell back down.

Toy Freddy walked over to Franklin, and rows his foot over his head. In an instant Toy Freddy all of a sudden fallen backwards frozen up.

Franklin and Officer Phones slowly starts to stand up, and looks at the frozen Toy Freddy.

"You guys looked like you needed some help over here," A mystery voice from behind walking towards them.

"Awww yes I forgot all about Officer Henderson...Our new Night Guard," Franklin said as he walked over to him, "Glad you came to help us out there...How did you stop him Officer Henderson?"

"It was easy...I clicked the button to all of the animatronics to instantly stop, and plus it's 6 a.m," Officer Henderson said with a great smile on his face.

"Well I'm gonna need you to help Officer Phones and I with a task. We need you to go to the airport, and pick up Detective Knights and his friend Mr. Quincy. Take this," Franklin said handing a V.I.P Pass to a private hangar of the airport, "It will help you to get inside, and to meet up with them."

"I'll do my best sir," Officer Henderson said as he headed off to the airport to pick up Justin, and DeShawn.

* * *

**Well sorry for the big hold up on this chapter, but you know school and all. BUT now that it is Spring Break of 2015! I'll be bringing you fast chapters for this whole week! Well any who...Please leave a comment/question in your review if you like. If you would like to send me a PM (Private Message) Please do so I would love to talk to you. Hope you enjoyed this intense chapter, and many more to come. Thank you for reading, and like always...Peace!**


	3. Problems just became a reality

Chapter 3

Problems just became a reality

As DeShawn and I was on the private jet we were on our way to Cleveland, Ohio to Mr. Fazbears son's restaurant. DeShawn was listening to his music aka rap on his Ipod fast asleep. He was leaned back a little in his chair, and arms was crossed as you looked peaceful sleeping.

Me on the other hand felt like crap. I'm sitting on the other side of DeShawn as I was looking through photo after photo. Through document to document reading what we're dealing with when we get to the restaurant. The new animatronics that I see in my folders looks High-Tech, and new.

I look around to find another folder that says,"Personnel Only," stamped right in the middle of the folder in red ink. I open it up to see what is inside. On the inside there's pictures of new animatronics I never seen before.

"O shit," I whispered, "I can't let DeShawn see this."

DeShawn instantly woke up, and took his headphones off.

"Let me see what?"

"Nothing," I close the folder away from his line of sight.

"Come on. Let me see," he grabbed the folder from my hands, and opened it up.

"Goddamn it," DeShawn yelled as he slammed the folder onto the table.

"I tried DeShawn," I opened the folder up again to read some more.

"I know-I know. I should've listened to you in the first place, but really! More animatronics! Why?!"

"More animatronics more of the entertainments. That's what they're going for now these days," I said taking the photos of the new animatronics out onto the table as I sat down.

"Okay-Okay I get that, but why animatronics," DeShawn asked pissed off as he sat down across from the table.

"Theme for a restaurant. A lot of them are starting to become popular because of the theme."

"Of course," DeShawn said pissed as he leaned back in his chair, "So does these 'new' animatronics have names too?"

"Hold on let e check," I said as I quickly read through the documents, "Yup each, and every new one."

"GAH," DeShawn said with an angry like tone," You know what...Wake me up when we get there," then he put on his headphones back on, and went back to sleep.

"Whatever man," I said then went back to reading the documents.

After hours of reading I could feel the tiredness coming into effect on me as I haven't slept yet for awhile. I lightly rubbed my eyes as I took a small break from my reading. I looked over to where DeShawn used to be at to find out he's gone.

"DeShawn," I called out to him as I looked around, "DeShawn?"

I got up, and I went to the flight deck to see if he was there talking with the pilet. I opened the door only to find myself face to face with the old version of Freddy Fazbear.

"My god," then I got lifted off of my feet, and he slammed me into the roof of the plane. He then shoved me backwards sending me into the table. I got up only get slammed down onto the table again. I looked up at him to see him all torn up, and old.

"My god," I slowly started to back up away from him," You look so...so...withered out."

All I could hear is his heavy breathing, and walking right towards me.

"No-No-No no. Don't get near me no NO!"

"Justin wake up," DeShawn said as he shucked me awake,"Justin wake up already."

I woke up as a few of the photos was stuck onto my cheek, or forehead.

"What? Whoa…That felt...real for a second."

"What felt real," DeShawn asked as he took off the photos from my face.

"Nothing for now...Where are we?"

"We're here...Cleveland, Ohio baby," DeShawn sighed, "You know this is where my uncle was born."

"Crazy Lou," I asked.

"Yup," DeShawn replied.

"Well living here will do that to you," I said standing up, and looked out the window of the private jet. On the side of the plan as we landed, and parked in the hanger. I saw a limo on the side with a police officer with a sign that says, "Mr. Knights and Mr. Quincy."

"O damn we get a limo?!"

"I guess so," I said as I opened the door to the jet and started to walk down the steps to the ground. DeShawn followed me from behind as I went towards the limo.

"Detective Knights...Mr. Quincy…" the officer said as I approached him.

"Yes that-"

"Yo wazzup," DeShawn said coming right in front of me giving the officer a fist bump,"Don't leave me hangin'."

The officer side stepped around DeShawn, and walked up to me giving me a firm handshake.

"Like I was saying. Yes that is us."

"Hello. I'm officer Phones," he stopped giving me a handshake,"One of the best CPD Officers in my force. Except the sheriff he's the best of the best in Cleveland."

"Nice to meet you officer Phones. I'm-"

"Detective Knights. Best and youngest officer/detective in New York. Entered in the force since you were 16. You know and mastered three different styles of martial arts. A parkourist and a free runner. AND to sum it all up you solved a murder case that no-one would have figure out in many years…"

"Wow...Looks like you did your homework," I said grinning impressed.

DeShawn comes from behind officer Phones, "O yeah...What is my favorite colors?"

"Purple, red, black, green, and violet," he answered with no hesitation.

"What number am I thinking of?"

"1971."

"Why?"

"The year Tupac was born," he crossed his arms.

"How many fingers am I holding behind my back," DeShawn said as he did so.

"Four," Officer Phones answered.

"Dude," DeShawn said flipping out," How did you get that?"

"I can see your hands on the reflection of the window of the limo," Officer Phones pointed out.

DeShawn turned around to see that he was right," Okay yeah this guy did his homework."

"Well besides what just happened just now," Officer Phones said turning back to look at me, "Time to take you to the location of the crime. But first I'm gonna gear you up."

"Hold up-Hold up-Hold up," DeShawn said getting in between me and Officer Phones,"I provide the gear in this team of mine."

"You only provide guns DeShawn," I said resting my hand on his shoulder," I would like to see what you have first of all. If that is alright with you Officer Phones."

"Get in the limo, and I'll take you to my buyer," Officer Phones said as he went around the limo driver side.

"Alright-BUT I'm not gonna buy anything," DeShawn said as he went inside the back of the limo.

"Don't worry DeShawn nothing bad is gonna happen," I said as I went in the back with him.

As the limo started it, and drove away in the distance was a shadowy like figure in the darkness. It pulls out what looks like a walkie-talkie, and brought it to its face.

"Problems just became a reality," then it smashed it on the ground, and walked away.

* * *

**Well hello there! Sorry for no updates lately. You know school and all that jazz. Also I have been typing. You ready for this...I typed out the whole book series/chapter for this book. This is what I'm gonna do. I'm going to release one-two chapters per week. So that means over the summer I'll also be working on my other stories that I hope you also read/review when you have the chance. So isn't that great! So I hope you liked this very interesting chapter today/night depending on where you live. Please leave a comment/review on this chapter, because there is more to come.**

**Until next time I see/talk to you it'll be in a PM, or in one of my chapters later on in the future. As of always...Peace!**


	4. Just like my dream

Chapter 4

Just like my dream

After hours of driving in this nice limo we get to an alleyway with a few shops on the side. One says "Crazy Louis Gun &amp; Weapons Shop" illuminating in red and green lights.

"Wait this is-"

"My Uncles shop?! But who's running it now," DeShawn asked as he got out of the limo when it pulled over.

DeShawn quickly dashed off into the shop. The bell ranged right above the door when DeShawn entered inside.

"Hello," DeShawn said as he looked around,"Who owns this place?"

"DeShawn," a man said behind one of the gun counters that looks like he's in his old 50s young 60s.

"Uncle Antonio!"

"DeShawn," the man now know as Antonio said excitedly, and went around the counter to give him a hug.

I then walk in as I see the two hugging,"I didn't know your uncle had a gun shop?"

"Where do you think he got all of those guns from," DeShawn said as he was still side hugging his other uncle.

"So this is?"

"Justin this is my Uncle Antonio. Antonio this is Justin."

"Nice to meet you Justin. You must be his friend he always talk about when you were kids," Antonio said as he shook my hand.

"Yes, sir I am."

"I see...Well DeShawn why are you here in Cleveland?"

"I would love to say why, but it's top secret uncle," DeShawn said looking at his uncle with glee.

"Aw I see...Police type stuff. Well hey how about you choice whatever guns you want, and I'll provide you what you need. How does that sound," Antonio said patting DeShawn and I on the back.

"That would be great Uncle!"

"Thank you Mr. Antonio, but we need better and more powerful weapons than these ones," I said looking at the kind of guns he has.

"These are just for the public...Come with me to the back," Antonio said opening a small door, and went to the back room.

DeShawn and I followed behind looking around to see some steps that leads down. We went down stairs to a dark room. All of a sudden there was a bright flashing light, and the whole hallway illuminated in light and guns. There was some many guns even I couldn't count them.

"Well boys...What do you think," Antonio said showing us all of his guns.

"Whoa...Just whoa," I said very impressed. I started to walk down the hall looking at the many different guns he has. Scars, Thompson's, Magnums, Shotguns, Rifles, and etc. More guns then you would usually have in a gun shop. Then something caught my eye...A desert eagle that looked very familiar.

"Tickle your fancy Justin," Antonio said walking up to me, and leaned against the cage door of the gun racks.

"Yeah the Desert Eagle right there...Does it have a built in suppressor?"

"Why yes it does. It also have an extended barrel, scope, and red dot sight. You want that one sneaky guy," a smile appears on his face looking at me.

"Yeah please," I said walking back for him to open the case.

Antonio opens the case, and he hands over the gun to me.

"Just like my dream...I had this same exact gun in my dream. I must've gotten it from here."

"You okay there Justin? You look like you just seen a ghost."

"Yeah...Y-Yeah I'm alright Antonio...Just thinking. Do you have anymore that I could use for...Tactical use, or better movability?"

"Hmm," he said itching his cheek.

Moments later Antonio is pulling out a thin like vest with a skull logo in the middle of it. I put on the vest feeling it is lightweight and very movable, but too thin to save me from a bullet.

"This is cute and all, but this is too thin. No way this can save me from a firefight, or...Metal like bats," I said trying not to remember all the punches I took from an animatronic.

"Really...You don't think my vest is good enough for you," he unlocks another case, and pulls out a sawed-off shotgun, and fired it right at my chest. I took a few steps back, and I looked right at him," Now how is that for a vest?"

"Damn man! Are you crazy!?"

"The vest worked didn't it," he said laying his gun on his shoulders.

"I uhh...Well...Hmm...Does this work with a bat," I asked now interested with this new vest. A few more minutes later Antonio brought out a bat with the words,"Hard Hitter," written across it. Antonio swung the bat across my chest, and the bat broke in half.

Antonio looked at the bat as the other half of the bat was hanging off of the handle. DeShawn came from behind, and looked at the bat. Antonio and DeShawn looked at each other.

"Nice," they both said at the same time nodding their heads in amazement.

"Wo! This is nice armor...Who the hell made this?"

"That is from a secret organization that makes special op gear. That is one of their most recent gear. Right next to the pistol you just picked out."

"Hey uncle do you have my favorite gun," DeShawn said looking around for it.

"Your Gold tinted with dragon in crested on the side FN P90. With silencer, scope, and green dot," Antonio pulling right out from a secret department.

"Antonio you know me so well," then Antonio handed over the gun to DeShawn.

"Don't forget about your baby's Sarah and Monique."

"Sarah and Monique? When the hell did you-"

DeShawn pulls out to golden desert eagles with extended barrel, and started to spin them around with one finger.

"Jesus man...You two love guns WAY too much," I said looking around for one more gun to bring just in case.

"No we're just at the mark of loving guns at the right amount," Antonio said standing right next to DeShawn.

"The point we can enjoy it, and owning them," DeShawn said laying his gun on his shoulder.

"So you crazily love these guns at the brink of insanity," I grin at them as I kept on looking for a primary weapon.

"Yup!"

"Most likely," DeShawn added from Antonio's comment.

"God I am very glad you're on my team, and America's team."

I then looked to my left to find a submachine gun called, "MPT-9K" with a silencer.

"Can I-"

"All yours," Antonio said with it already in his hands.

"Thanks. Hey can I-"

"Here you go," Antonio said pulling out a sling for my gun.

"Okay you're starting to read my mind. So I'm gonna make a call real quick," I said putting the sling on my gun, and walked a good far distance away from Antonio and DeShawn.

Meanwhile in New York

Tricks and Garrett was back in the warehouse from before at their desk. Garrett was standing at a board with pictures, documents, stings leading to different things, and names that has been circled. Tricks was at a table which looks like he was welding something. So far it looks all high-tech. At that moment the phone right next to him went off. With his other hand he clicks it as he kept on welding.

"Go for Tricks," he kept on welding.

"Hey Tricks. It's me Justin."

"Justin! Hey Garrett!"

"Yeah! What is it," Garrett asked as he kept on looking at the board.

"Justin's on the phone!"

"Put him on speakerphone," Garrett then came over towards Tricks work area to listen on the conversation.

"Already ahead of you...Justin how's Cleveland?"

"I met the second DeShawn," I look over my shoulder at Antonio and DeShawn.

"Second DeShawn...What do you mean second DeShawn," Trick asked pulling his welders mask up.

"His Uncle Antonio. It seems after DeShawn's other Uncle passed on Antonio inherited the gun shop the original Uncle owned," I caught Tricks and Garret up to date on.

"Wow...Well then did you get to the scene yet," Garrett asked crossing his arms, and listening carefully.

"No right now we're getting our guns to start it off. Only reason why is because-"

"DeShawn found out about more animatronics is at the place you guys are heading towards," Tricks said before I could finish.

"Okay look I have Antonio reading my mind as of is. I don't need you on the crazy train either Tricks. You're the only reasonable person out of all of us."

Tricks laughs a little,"Sorry I had to. I read on their website they're improved then the models you we're dealing with. Better in multiple ways."

"Yeah can you quickly look that up for me, and send it to my phone."

"Actually I'll be sending you a package to you on tuesday night. I quickly whipped a few things up for you, and DeShawn."

"Can you at least tell me what's inside, so I know what to expect," I asked walking further away, and down the hall.

"Alright I'll say yours, but not DeShawn's. You'll be getting a brace on your arm to help you out in situations. It'll also be your new communicator, info collector, strategy advisor, and sonar," Tricks said with the prototype on. All of a sudden it smokes up, and blasts sparks out of it,"Well…"

"Work in progress Justin. Tell him about the other stuff you're sending him," Garrett said taking the prototype off of Tricks, and setting it on the table.

"Right I'll also be sending you a knife that can pull out electricity from a electronic power object. So kind of like a knife sponge."

"So I stab it in them, and it just sucks power out of them. I think you outdid yourself Tricks."

"Yeah, and this one actually works. Don't worry we tested it. So tell me when do you think you're going to get there?"

"My guess Garrett we'll be there within two hours, or slightly less," I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Call us back when you get there," Garrett said setting his hands on the table.

"Wait do me one favor real quick...I want you to look up a police officer with the last name of "Phones" in the Cleveland police department."

"Aiden Phones. AKA Officer Phones. Best performer, fighter, most arrests, most cases solved, basically the best police officer/detective in Cleveland. Besides starting as a police officer at a young age too. There is nothing bad about this guy," Tricks said looking at his high-tech tablet.

"Well I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about this guy. Just keep looking for anything, and everything about him. Alright Justin out," then I hung up after Tricks and Garrett said bye.

"Trick...Run a full scan about this Aiden Phone."

"Private information too?"

"Whatever it takes. If Justin says there's something wrong with this person then we'll figure it out."

* * *

**Sorry for the DYING LONG wait. I've been busy for the pass summer so far. Ever since summer started I had a lot on my plate with typing, writing, and technical problems. For now I am BACK BABY! So please leave a comment/question in your review! Follow and Favorite this for more great content. If you would like to talk please send me a PM, and I'll talk to you back! Thank you for reading, and more chapters on the way. As of usual...Peace! **


	5. Only if I was fast enough

Chapter 5

Only if I was fast enough

After a few hours of driving we got to the pizza place. Or I would like to call it, "Hell." DeShawn, and I hide our weapons in our clothing, and walked into the pizza place. Waiting for us was a man in a suit, and cane. He walked right up to DeShawn and I when we came in through the back doors.

"Are you Justin and DeShawn? Please tell me you are," the man said somewhat nervous.

"Yes I am, so is he. You must be-"

"Franklin Fazbear," he interrupted shaking my hand, and DeShawn's, "I am very glad you two could come. I need your help badly."

"Whoa-Whoa-Whoa relax aight. You got the best of the best all the way from New York. Now let my main man Justin talk," DeShawn said somewhat making Franklin calm.

"Thank you DeShawn...Now then Franklin. You said about a murder case? Well like DeShawn said you did hire the best out of the best. Now can you please "calmly" tell me what DeShawn and I will be doing here."

"Right well let's start from the beginning. Uh-Officer Phones first noticed what was happening here as he was being the night guard here just a few nights ago. Speaking of him where is Officer Pho-"

"Behind you sir," Officer Phones said walking right beside him.

"Oh jess Officer Phones," Franklin said jumping a little, "Please present yourself, so I won't get scared out of my mind."

"Sorry sir. I'll make sure to do so next time," he answered with his hands behind his back.

"Thank you, and please don't call me sir...Makes me sound like my father. Continuing on with my story. Officer Phones here was doing the night shift when he saw all the animatronics moving around at night. What he realized was," Franklin gulps in nervousness, grossness, and fear, "He found them bleeding from the mouth, and eyes," he then turned away, and gagged a little.

"Wow...So Officer Phones why do you think this involves the murders in New York," I ask.

"Back in 1987, about 10 years ago, there was a child abduction...I believe it involves the Freddy Fazbear Murderer."

"Of course which leading into the 5 missing kids case," I added.

"Most recently leading to two more murders in your department, but now we have to add 6 more to that."

"In what way," DeShawn asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Because the kids that were abducted was around the same pizza place franchise. Which I remember that's the Freddy Fazbear Murderer's memo," Officer Phones added on.

"So wait are you saying...That we didn't catch…-"

"I blew the golden bear's head off for no reason! Now you're telling us that furry, soulless, demon possessed, insane bear wasn't the murderer," DeShawn said very pissed walking away grabbing at his dreads.

"My god...I-I have to sit down," I walked over to a table to sit down.

"I know you must be very angry right now, but-"

"But what!? Me and my friends went through HELL for a week! Disabled hundreds of thousands of Freddy Fazbear animatronics, and almost got ourselves killed! DeShawn blows the Golden Freddy's head off, thinking he's the Freddy Fazbear Murderer, and now you're telling us he's still out there!"

Officer Phones kept his cool, and kept his hands behind his back reacting to nothing that I just said. Franklin pulled out a handkerchief from his sleeve, and whipped the sweat from his forehead.

"Gentlemen, please relax we have this in hand," Franklin said with his handkerchief still in his hand.

"Ah hell nah man! We are fucked! FUCKED MAN! Now you're telling us we have this in hand!? Jesus Christ you're as insane as your father! Now-"

"Mr. Quincy and Knights. You have all means as necessary to be mad at Mr. Faz-" he coughs, "I mean Franklin for what he has brought upon you. So please listen to what he has to offer you for your duty."

"I'm sorry Officer Phones-" I said standing up," and Franklin, but there is no offer for DeShawn and I here."

"Let's get the hell out of here Justin. I don't want to stay around for more crazy shit," DeShawn said standing beside me.

"Yeah...Let's," we started to walk off towards the exit.

"Well Officer Phones looks like you're getting the one-hundred dollar reward money," Franklin said turning around, and started to walk away.

DeShawn and I stopped instantly when we heard how much money Officer Phones was getting from Franklin. We looked at each other thinking the same thing before we could turn back around.

"It's one-hundred thousand dollars," DeShawn whispered to me as we were still stopped.

I sighed, "Fine," we turned around, "We'll do it…As long as we EACH get one hundred-"

"Done," Franklin said pulling out his checkbook, and written on each check one-hundred thousand dollars each. He walked over to DeShawn and I, and gave us each a check.

"Damn...That's what I'm talking about...So now what," DeShawn said putting the check away in his pocket.

"Umm-uh...Wow…" I cough, and I put my check away, "Well it seems we're going to be coming here for a week, or more to figure this out...DeShawn if you please," I gestured to him to do the honors.

"Yup," DeShawn unzipped his jacket, and pulled out his gun. He tied his jacket around his waist. He had his Desert Eagles underneath his armpits in gun holsters.

"Whoa-Whoa-Whoa no please...We need these animatronics active, and unharmed," Franklin said walking back a few steps away from DeShawn.

"You're insane if you think we can't do this without guns. Now let us do what I do best," DeShawn said cocking his gun.

"Umm I don't think-"

"Please Franklin...Let us do what we need to do here...Go back to your family, and we'll take care of it. No need to worry about us sir. We'll take it from here," Officer Phones said facing Franklin.

"Well...I-I guess...Just please make it fast when you pull your triggers on my animatronics...I designed these new ones myself…Thank you," the Franklin walked off out of the pizza place.

"Alright then…"

All of a sudden Officer Phones unbutton all his buttons on his black long sleeved shirt, and threw it right off. What revealed underneath was a white button up shirt with a blood red tie, gun holsters underneath his armpit, and a bulletproof vest. He pulls out the two guns to reveal them being colt 1911 with white handles, and encrusted designs in the metal parts.

DeShawn and I stood there staring surprised that he actually had guns on him. He had also a Hawaiian like sleeve tattoo running down his arm that we could see as you started to roll his sleeves up.

"Umm Officer Phones…" I asked walking up to him.

"You're probably wondering about all this stuff...Well like you I don't want to die against these things...I want to live to see me get married...Have kids...Watch them grow, and live their lives...I want to grow old with my wife, and see my grand kids...Then pass away at old age...So that's why I'm doing all these precautions to survive as you would too...Now Detective Knights...Let's crack this case wide open."

DeShawn sniffed a little as he was trying to hold the tears back.

"Really DeShawn..?"

"What? It was a heartwarming speech man, but come on he planned his live out," DeShawn said back to normal.

I chuckled, "Whatever...Officer Phones care to take us to the office?"

"This way gentlemen," he gestured walking down the hallway.

We followed him all the way down the hallway into the night guards office. We looked around to see the only way in and out was the hallway entrance. I looked around the office only to see a few monitors on the desk, a fan, and a flashlight.

"Sorry if it's a run down office, but at least it isn't mine," Officer Phones said walking behind the desk, and sitting down in the office chair.

"Well then," I walked around the table to look at the monitors, "What are we working with anyway?"

DeShawn also walked around the desk, and looked at the screens with us. We all looked at the screens to see film, and areas in the pizza place. We got to see the new animatronics through the cameras through out the place. The new Bonnie had a red bow tie, a white rolled up long sleeve shirt, and a black skirt.

Freddy had a black bow tie, and top hat. He stood up to 6 foot tall. He looked skinnier, and more bulky than the original Freddy Fazbear.

Chica had her bib on, but underneath the bib was a pink tank top. She also had a black and pink mini skirt. As like last design both Bonnie and Chica has C sided chests.

"Okay what the hell is up with these people making these animatronics sexist!?"

"Don't look at me. I'm only here to solve a case, get paid, and go home. So talk to Franklin not me," Officer Phones said looking the the camera feed.

"Is all the doors locked," DeShawn asked looking down the hallway.

"This place automatically locks itself down when the clock hits 12 a.m."

"Well what time is it now?"

"It is," Officer Phones looked at his golden rolex watch, "11:55 p.m."

From a distance the main door was being unlocked by an unknown person.

"Hello..? I'm here for the night shift?...Is anyone here? My name is Jeremy, and I don't mean no harm," then the person named Jeremy closed the door behind him.

"Who the hell is that," DeShawn said pointing at the camera screen.

"Sonuvabitch! That's the third night guard. He isn't suppose to in tonight," Officer Phones said a little worried.

"Wait what the hell does that mean for him and us," I said looking cautiously at the screen.

"Meaning he's going to wake up the animatronics early before the night shift starts," Officer Phones said panicked looking at his watch, "Damn he's not going to get in here fast enough. We need someone to get him, and get him here fast."

"I'm on it," DeShawn said running around the desk, and pulled out his Desert Eagles.

"No DeShawn wait," I said throwing my hand out to stop him.

"He'll be fine if he can get to the night guard in time," Officer Phones said looking at the cameras thoroughly.

"What the hell happens if he doesn't?"

"Don't worry he'll make it back."

DeShawn with both his Desert Eagles in his hand dashed down the hallway that leads into different party rooms, and ran into the main hallway. He looked around, and found the next doorway to take to get the employee out of the show stage area.

"Come on DeShawn get there faster," I said to myself as I was looking at the camera screen.

Jeremy the new night guard was looking at the animatronics as DeShawn came dashing through the doorway of the show stage. Jeremy snapped his neck towards DeShawn.

"Oh hello you must be-"

DeShawn slid over the first and second table towards him.

DeShawn holsters his guns, and he grabs Jeremy by the arm.

"Look you need to get the hell out of here. Like yesterday," DeShawn said pushing him towards the exit.

"O shit man you got guns! Why the hell-"

Officer Phones looks at his watch again to see the time is 11:59 p.m.

"I was wrong! I was MAJORLY wrong! Get him the hell out of there Knights!"

"Why the hell didn't you just send me with him in the first place!?"

"I don't know! Just get him, and Jeremy out of there before the lights cut off," Officer Phones said pulling out one of his colts from his holsters.

I quickly ran down the hallway into the main hallway. At this time DeShawn was struggling to get Jeremy out of the show stage room.

"Look we don't have time for this. We have to get the hell out of here right now," DeShawn said pushing Jeremy to the exit.

"But-But-But," Jeremy stuttered as he was being forcefully pushed towards the exit.

All of a sudden the exit doors automatically locked, and half of the buildings lights went dead. DeShawn quickly pulled out one gun, and aimed right at the stage. In an instant the three animatronics was gone.

"Get underneath a table, and stay down no matter what the hell happens," DeShawn said quickly bringing the employee underneath the nearest table in the show stage. Before DeShawn knew it he was dragged down onto the ground, and was pulled away from Jeremy. A few gun shots went off father into the show stage room.

I finally get into the show stage room to only see the lock down already commenced in process. I pulled out my gun, and I looked around for DeShawn. Before I knew it a gunshot went off in the Game Area.

"DESHAWN," I yelled as I quickly slid over a table towards the Game Area.

"JUSTIN," DeShawn yelled as he was violently thrown into a arcade game breaking it in the process.

"NO! DESHAWN," then I fired random shots into the dark hoping to hit an animatronic.

From behind something hit me with a wooden chair throwing me a few feet back right onto a table. I slowly rolled over onto my side to get a good shot at the thing that hit me. Before I knew it something grabbed me, picked me up, and slammed me into the table again. I was then being slid across the table top fast, and then I was slammed into the wall breaking some pieces off of it.

I dropped my gun, so I could get myself up. I didn't matter because at the moment I was picked up off of the ground, and pinned against the wall a few feet from the floor. I slowly opened my eyes as it wasn't hard enough from the pain. It looked right into my eyes as I only saw in return red glowing eyes.

"It's...Me…"

"No...No-no-no-no-no! I killed you back in New York...How the hell did you get here!? NO!...NO!"

The original Freddy Fazbear that was at the New York pizza place...Is now standing here right in front of me. He then turned around, and slammed me into the original table I was slid across. When it let go of me; I slowly started to crawl away from it with the last of the strength I have left.

Freddy then got to the side of the table I was on, grabbed it, and then flipped it right over. It almost landed on me only if the wall wasn't where it was at now.

"Hey Freddy," someone said a few feet away from it shouting at it.

Freddy turned around only to get a bullet right in between the eyes of it. It jerked its head back, and fell down on its side.

DeShawn kept his gun aiming at the spot he took the shot at, and then pulled it back.

"Eat it," DeShawn said putting his gun away, and quickly ran towards me. He started to push the table off of the wall, and onto Freddy.

"Ugh...Damn that hurt," I moaned switching my weight towards a different side of my body.

"Don't worry homie I gotch ya. Get on your feet man," DeShawn said picking me back up onto my feet,"Come on. Let's get the hell out of this room," then he started to walk me towards the main hall doorway.

Jeremy came from underneath the table with his phone out...and filming. He waved his camera towards me and DeShawn walking to the main hall doorway. All of a sudden the table that was on Freddy started to move. It started to be lifted off from the ground, and up into the air.

"Watch out," Jeremy yelled at DeShawn and I still filming us.

DeShawn snapped his neck towards the table, and quickly threw me into the main hall. The table was then thrown right at DeShawn. He quickly slid underneath the closest table, and let the other table hit on top of the table he was underneath. Freddy stood straight up, pulled out the bullet from his eyes, and flicked it away.

It started to walk right towards where DeShawn was at. I quickly stood up as fast as I could, and walked towards the entrance of the show stage room. Sadly the table slid off of the table, and into the opening of the main hall.

DeShawn leaped in between the table and the chairs, and got out from underneath the table. He then looked behind him to see Freddy on the other side of the table. DeShawn's eyes widen, and quickly dived over the next table. Freddy grabbed a chair, and threw it right at DeShawn. The chair shattered as it hit the table DeShawn dived over.

DeShawn stood up, and aimed his gun at Freddy.

"I blew your boss's head off, and all your friends. I think I can do the same to you...Now how about you give up now, and I MIGHT not blow your head off."

Freddy looked right behind DeShawn, and right back at DeShawn.

DeShawn looked over his shoulders only to see another Freddy Fazbear animatronic was right behind him, but newer looking. DeShawn slowly looked back at the Freddy the was in front of him.

"...You bitch…"

As it was in slow-motion DeShawn turned his body to the side, and pulled out his other gun at the newer Freddy animatronic. DeShawn pulled both triggers to his guns multiple times only to have tables lifted from the ground, and used for shields by both Freddys.

Still in a slow rate of motion both animatronics kicked their tables towards DeShawn at different sides. DeShawn rolled onto the ground, and had both tables land on him.

"DESHAWN," I yelled as I had no more energy to move, or get passed the table in the doorway.

When that happened all I could think was…

Only if I was fast enough...

* * *

**I hope you really enjoyed this truly interesting chapter. *Note: ALL action scenes was acted out in real life.* Please leave a question, or comment in your review. Follow and Favorite this story for more interesting chapters in the future! As of usual...Peace!**


	6. This is going to be a problem

Chapter 6

This is going to be a problem

I pulled myself up off the ground with the table that was in the doorway. Officer Phones came dash down into the main hall towards me.

"Detective Knights! Are you oka-"

I walked up to him, and grabbed him by the collar.

"DeShawn! He's in there with those things! Why the hell didn't you tell me the original Freddy Fazbear is here!?"

"What!? I didn't know about this! I was told that we only had...My god," Officer Phones paused looking off into the show stage room.

"What? What is it man?! Spit it out!"

"Franklin was talking about getting a shifting order from New York. He said he needed the...extra parts."

"Are you saying he has the animatronics from New York here," I said looking into the show stage room,"You know what! I don't care right now! I just want to get my friend out of there."

I did my hardest, and I dove over the table that was blocking my way from the main hall. I rolled back onto my feet, and I looked around for my gun.

Both animatronics looked right at me away from DeShawn's knocked out body.

I looked over to where I was slammed into the wall, and seen my gun laying there. At that moment both Freddys looked at each other, and started to go towards me. I ran towards my gun as fast as I could, and I picked it up. Both Freddys was running right at me with no means of stopping. I jumped to the side away from them shooting at them in the process. When I rolled back onto my feet, and ran away from them. They slid on the side of their feet causing sparks to fly.

The newer Freddy jumped on top of a table on all four, and leaped from it at me. It grabbed me by my shoulders, jolted itself around the front of me, and sends me flying into stacked up chairs. The newer Freddy jumped onto the nearest table to me looking down at me. The older model walked over right next to the newer one standing right next to each other. I slowly got up with my gun in my hand, and ready to shoot. The newer Freddy picked me off from the ground, and put my hands behind my back.

It faces me to the older Freddy restraining me from moving. From the doorway of the main hall Officer Phones grabbed the top frame of the doorway, and swung himself into the show stage room. He started to run, and jump off of the tables towards where I was at. Freddy brought up his fist, and was about to hit me.

"Hey Freddy!"

Both Freddys looked right at Officer Phones unsure of what was about to happen.

"If you want to eat something," he aims his guns at both Freddys, "Eat this," then he pulls the trigger.

At the same time both Freddys realed backwards, and onto the ground. He kept on shooting both of them till he ran out of bullets. He jumped down from the tables, and helped me up.

I took a few breaths, and I finally spoke up.

"Thanks...Man you just wasted them like no tomorrow."

"Yeah well we're running out of time. So let's grab DeShawn and Jeremy, and get the hell out of here. Now."

"What the heck do you mean? We have all the time now. You just killed-"

"Detective Knights. Before I came here I was told non-lethal bullets. So I loaded my guns with rubber bullets. Those things have minutes left till they get back up, and magle us to death. Now let's get the two, and get the hell out of here," he said jumping over another table, and ran towards DeShawn.

"You tell me this now...Great. Just freaking great," I looked around for Jeremy afterwards. I saw him pulling on the exit doors trying to get out.

"Screw this; I don't want to die in here," then he just started to bang on the doors trying desperately to get out now.

I quickly walked up to him, and I grabbed him by the back of the neck.

"Ow-Ow-Ow-Ow-Ow! Come on let go of me man!"

"You'll die if we stay here. Now when I let go I want you to run as fast as I you can. Give me the thumbs up if you do?"

Jeremy holds his hand up, and gives the thumbs up.

I looked over to Officer Phones to see he has DeShawn on his shoulders firemen style, and then he started to head towards the main hall. He managed to move one of the tables onto the ground by using his feet, and legs. The moment Officer Phones and DeShawn climbed over the table, and went into the main hall; I knew it was time to run.

I let go of Jeremy's neck, and I dashed off towards the main hall doorway. Jeremy also ran off towards the doorway. We both climbed onto the table, and went through the doorway at the same time. We both headed towards the office without no doubts. We didn't even think to look back. We ran along the right side of the room against the wall towards the office. We all of a sudden heard something moving near us, but we don't know what it was.

"Go! I'll cover you from behind," I said stopping myself, and looked behind us.

As Jeremy kept on running; I pulled out my gun, and aimed around to see what the sound was. There was no sign of what, or where it came from. I then quickly holstered my gun, and I snapped back around ready to run. Right from the doorway of Party Room #1 an elbow connected with my face sending me straight to the ground.

When Officer Phones sat DeShawn in one of the corners in the office he made sure Jeremy got there safely.

"Where the hell is Detective Knights?"

"He said to keep running after we heard a sound, and he also said that he was going to stop real quick to see what it was. Then-"

"Wait! Calm down. Did you say he stopped to check out a noise?!"

Jeremy nods his head nervously, and dove right underneath the desk afterwards.

"This is a freaking mad house man! I'm not coming back here again!"

"This is going to be a problem," Officer Phones said to himself, and ran out of the office to find me.

* * *

**Hello! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wish I could've said my Authors Note in the first place, but I would like to thank you my friend who posted my chapter. So please leave a question/comment in your review! I hope you enjoyed this, and many more to come. As of usual...Peace!  
**


	7. We are in major trouble

Chapter 7

We...Are in major trouble

I slowly started to come to after I got hit in the face by what felt like a crowbar. I looked around as everything was still kind of blurry to me.

"Justin...Justin wake up," I heard dimly in front of me, "Justin please get up!"

I was finally able to gain my vision. In front of me sitting down execution style was the original Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy right in that order. They're all wearing their original clothing.

"Foxy...Bonnie...Chica..! You're alright! Hold on I'm gonna-"

I tried to get up, but it seemed I was tied down in a chair. I wasn't able to help out the girls as I noticed they were also tied up.

It looked like they were all crying at one point that was most recent.

"Don't worry! Whatever this is all about; I'm going to help you out! I promise," I jerked in my seat trying to free myself.

All of a sudden I heard a slow clicking sound like a gun being cocked back, and ready to fire. From the darkness behind the girls a figure came out with a 44 magnum anaconda in his hand, and a black trench coat with a hood.

"Hello Mr. Knights...Welcome to the newly, advance game I invented," the unknown figure said slowly walking behind the girls back and forth.

From how he talks it sound like he's disguising his voice, so I wouldn't know his actual voice.

"Who the hell are you, and what 'game' are you talking about?"

"Sorry, but I can't say who I am yet...At least I can teach you the game...Do you want to hear the title of it?"

I looked at him wondering who this is, and where I am. I looked around, but I didn't see anything around me. All I saw was black, and white tiles on the ground.

"What is it called," I asked laying back in my chair calm.

"It's called," he walked up right next to Bonnie grasping the side of her face with the back of his hand. She started to quiver in fear from his touch, and then he looked towards me, "Guess the lover...Gun edition," then he backed up, and aimed his gun at the back of Bonnie's head.

I leaned forward in anger and fear of where this is going to. I struggled trying to get out from the seat I'm in.

"Why are you doing this!? Where the hell am I right now!?"

"Ah-ah-ah...I ask the questions...You answer them, and your lover might live...Shall we begin," the unknown figure said walking slowly down the line between the girls aiming the gun at the back of their heads.

I leaned back trying to be calm as he moved around between the girls.

"First question...Is she in this room?"

I had no other choice, so I started to play his game.

"Yes," I answered.

He stopped behind Bonnie still aiming his gun, "Do you feel like she was made for you specifically?"

I gulped nervously after hearing his question.

"I...I don't know…"

He cocked his gun.

"Yes-It's a yes," I answered quickly.

"Hmm," the figure said, and pulled the trigger shooting Bonnie in the back of the head. She fell sideways dead as oil started coming out from her head.

The other two girls started to cry quietly as the figure kept his gun where he shot Bonnie at.

"Oops," he started to chuckle, "It seems she's...Malfunctioning."

"You bastard...I'll kill you!"

"Hey-Hey-Hey," he aims the gun towards me, "Not unless I do it first...Now then let's continue now shall we," he questioned me as he walked back behind the girls, and began to pace himself again.

I jerked myself once more again without him seeing trying to get out. I looked at him as he paced himself again between Chica and Foxy.

"Do you think she loves to back?"

"Yes she does," I answered fast.

"Has she known you for awhile," he snapped back at me fast.

"Yes!"

"Is it Chica!?"

Without thinking, or stopping myself I yelled, "Yes," then I gasped afterwards now thinking of what I have just done.

Chicka looked at me with her innocent eye. Tears started running down her cheeks noticing what I just said.

"Uh-O...Did you just say yes," he said aiming his gun at the back of her head.

"No-no-no! I did not say that! You bended my words against me!"

Chicka started to shrivel in fear, "J-Justin..?"

"Chica look at me. Hey-look at me Chica...You ARE going to be fine. That's a promise," I said trying to comfort her.

"R-Really..?"

"To be honest," the unknown figure said cocking his gun, "...He lied…" then he pulled the trigger killing Chicka in the process. She fell down in front of him dead.

"NO," Foxy yelled as tears kept on running down her eyes from the sight of her sister dying.

I looked down filled with disappointment, fear, anger, and sadness in me. I looked at him as he walked over to Foxy.

"Don't you dare asshole! I'll kill you on the ground that you stand on!"

"What," he said innocently, "This," he questioned me as he picked her up from the ground, and brought her up to me. He sat her right in front of me as I could see the look on her face.

"Foxy...Please listen to me. We're going to get out of this, and I'm going to stop him for what he has done," I said looking right at her.

"You know something...When I first met Foxy," he crouched down right next to her, and laid his head on her head, "I thought she was very...very...VERY...Beautiful...and attractive...She was always my favorite...From beginning," he aimed the gun on the other side of her head, and cocked the gun as he kept his head still right next to hers, "To end…"

Right as he pulled the trigger a bright white flash went off behind them. The echoing of the gunshot kept on going as the light got brighter. When the flash went away; I found myself in the middle of a kitchen in the same position before the flash with a cleaver up to my throat.

"What the-?"

"How was your little nap Mr. Night Guard person," a newer Chica model said coming in front of me revealing she had the cleaver knife in her hand, "Did I hit you with my elbow too hard? Well," she sat on my lap like she was a child sitting on santa claus's lap at the mall, "I hope it did because I'm going to make the rest of your night a living hell."

"Chica...Get away from him...Now," someone said behind me.

The newer Chicka ran her other hand down my chest as she looked at me seductively, and then giggled.

"Hold on...Mr. Boss man wants me to leave you alone...Bye," she then got up, and waved as she walked away.

"Was all of that a dream...a vision...or worse a look to the future," I thought to myself as I sat there confused, and a little relieved.

Meanwhile at New York in a warehouse

Tricks was working on the gadgets that he promised me with over the phone. Tricks laid down some of his tools, and rolled his wheely chair over to his desk with four different monitors on. He typed in some keys, and clicked onto some things. He pushed his chair again, and went back to working on my equipment.

Garrett got up from his desk, and went to his board of many mapped out things about the case he was on. He looked around the board again thinking of what to do, and other stuff. He crossed his arms, and grabbed his chin.

Trick laid his tools down again, and rolled his chair back to his desk. He typed in some more things onto his monitors, and then he took off his welding mask.

"Hey Garrett...Check this out," Tricks said gesturing him to come over,"It's the aftermath of what happened at the pizzeria."

Garrett chuckled, "You still have cameras inside that place," he said walking over to Tricks, and looked at his screens.

On the screens you can see employees of the pizzeria in different places of the place cleaning up animatronic parts, rubble, broken tables, broken chairs, and bullet shells. You see back and forth employees kept on going back to the dumpster dumping garbage into it.

"Damn that is a lot of work we left for them," Garrett said getting closer to the screens for a better view. For a split second the camera cut out, and then came right back in, "Whoa-whoa-whoa what the hell was that all about?"

"It was just the camera cutting in and out. It does that sometimes depending on what happen at the pizzeria," Tricks explained clicking in between the cameras.

"Well how about we check it out just in case Tricks...We don't know we could find something important," Garrett said wondering what it was.

"Alright...Umm I guess I can just slow the frame rate down, freeze it, and we can see what it was," Tricks said typing on his keyboard at a fast rate, and click on somethings with his mouse.

On the screen you could see that the alley way, and the back of the pizzeria. When slowed down you could see something disappear from the dumpster.

"Whoa-Whoa hey right there," Garrett pointed on the screen, "Zoom in, and slow it down a little more."

Tricks did as much as he could, and zoomed onto the top of the dumpster to see a dark gold like color disappear from the inside.

"Zooming in one more time, aaaaaand done...What the?...Jesus Christ…" Tricks said shocked, and very nervous.

"No not Jesus...A wannabe God…" Garrett said looking around the screen.

"We...Are in major trouble…"

"You can say that again...Finish off the gear, and major upgrades now...Justin is going to need it," Garrett said running off towards the downstairs, and went down as fast as he could.

"On it," Tricks said getting up from his chair as fast as he could, and went straight to working on the gear he had for me.

As you can see the chair spinning slowly to a stop the screen again. One the screen you could see a clear image of a golden like animatronic getting out of the dumpster, and crawled away in a demented like way. Its face...Was Golden Freddy...Alive once again.

* * *

**Holy crap! Talk about an emotional train...At least it didn't actually de-rail! Huh! Huh! Get it!? Well besides that I hope you enjoyed this fantastic chapter tonight/today! Please leave a question/comment in your review. Please follow, and favorite this story, or me in general. There will be plenty more exciting chapters to come! As of usual...Peace!**


	8. It's time for Operation Purple Blood

Chapter 8

It's time for Operation…"Purple Blood"

At the New York Police Department the chief of police John was doing paper work at his desk. All of his desk was piles of papers stacking up to two to three feet. He clicked and held a button to his desk com.

"Kendra can you bring me a cup of coffee please? Decaf," then he took his finger off of the com system.

"Yes, sir. Someone will be bringing it up to you in just a few," she answered on the other side of the com system.

"Thank you Kendra," he said, and went back to work.

Someone started to knock on his door at a rapid rate.

"Come in," John said taking his glasses off, and laid them onto his desk.

On the other side of the door was Garrett coming into the chief's office.

"Hello Chief John. We need to talk," Garrett said walking inside the office, and locked the door behind him.

"What's this all about? I asked for a coffee, not a random-...Wait a second...You're that Private Detective that helped out Knights...Garrett was it?"

"Yes, and we have an emergency here on our hands," Garrett said walking over to his desk, and laid down a vanilla folder with all kinds of paper hanging from the side of it.

"OUR hands? I already had my best man on it, and he solved it. What more could-"

"Sir...You might want to check out the folder at least," Garrett said tapping at the folder for John to read.

John looked at the folder, looked at Garrett, and back at the folder. He picked up his glasses, and opened up the folder that was presented to him. He picked up the folder, and walked over to the window that was behind him. He flipped through a few documents, and pictures. Then he got to the picture that Tricks and Garrett found on live fee.

John turned around, and closed the folder he had in his hands. I laid it onto the desk, took off his glasses, and laid his hands on the desk.

"Is that what I think it is..? Was that one of the animatronics you had to mess with..?"

"Yes, sir...It was technically "The Leader" of all the animatronics...He was called "Golden Freddy." A few hours ago we were watching camera fee on the pizzeria when we found that...Even when we thought we killed him in the first place."

"Him? Look these animatronics are not humans. We are not giving them labels. They're only robots that was created for children entertainment. Now then-"

"Look! These "things" that you call robots, or animatronics are not your average things! These things can feel! They have all the emotions...just like us! Do you have any idea what this could mean," Garrett said smashing his fist onto John's desk.

John sat down at his desk, and looked right at Garrett. He turned around in his chair, and looked towards the American flag he had hanging in his office.

"Looks like...My past is catching up with me," he whispered to himself, and turned back around to face Garrett. He pulled out a newspaper from the bottom drawer from his desk, and laid it on his desk.

Garrett picked it up, and he read the title of the news article.

"So what? I know the "Bite of 87." What are you trying to get at?"

John clicked a button underneath his desk, and it started to glow red when he brought his hands back up.

"1987 was the year I started my time as a police officer...I started off small, and then I became the chief of the New York Police Department...Do you want to know what was my small job?"

"What was the small job," I asked setting the newspaper down.

"Look at the newspaper article picture…"

Garrett picked up the newspaper again, and looked at the picture. The picture had the staff of the pizzeria after the bite of 87 happened. It had at least 10 employees, 3 guards, and the owner of the pizzeria AKA Fred Fazbear.

"It's the picture of the staff ten years ago, so what?"

"Look at the night guards," John said leaning back in his chair.

Garrett looked at the night guards in the picture. In the middle of the the three guards was a police officer with purple police uniform.

"So a night guard who really loves his purple, and two other guards. That means," Garrett asked wondering what John was getting at.

"Look at the picture on my desk...Isn't it a good photo of me," John said laying his elbow on his desk.

Garrett looked at the photo of John in his police uniform when he graduated the police academy...He was also wearing a purple police uniform. Garrett looked right at the newspaper, and then looked back at the photo on the desk. His eyes went slightly wide seeing what this means.

"You...It was you…" Garrett said looking at him with confusion, and anger.

"What can I say," John said shrugging his shoulders,"You have to find a passion somehow...And well it looks like my past passion came back to haunt me...Now that you know."

Garrett gripped the newspaper he had in his hand, and looked at John with anger.

"It's time for 'Operation...Purple Blood.' I'm sorry you had to come here with this "painful news", but at least in jail...You'll be known as the Detective...That almost caught "The Freddy Fazbear Murderer."

Garrett dropped the newspaper, and threw a right hook to hit John in his chair. John brought up his left arm, and blocked the punch. He wrapped his arm around Garrett's ar that threw a hook, and he locked it in place. John stood up, and used his other hand to punch Garrett in his shoulder that was locked in place. Garrett then grabbed that punch, and turned it over locking John's other hand in place.

John jumped up in the air still locked onto Garrett's arms, and dropped kicked Garrett off him. Garrett stumbled backwards towards the officer door. John slide over his desk, and grabbed his photo in the process. Garrett gained his balanced back, and brought his fist up ready to fight. John used the picture frame as a weapon, and turned it sideways for more of a hurt strike.

Garrett brought up his left elbow, and broke the frame of the picture when he blocked it from hitting him. Garrett went for a hook, and hit John across his face. John recovered fast, and kneed Garrett in the side of his ribs. Garrett brought down both of his fist down, and slammed it against the back of John's back. John popped right back up, and swung his arms up knocking Garrett's hands out of the way. John grabbed Garrett by the collar of his leather jacket, and swung him around towards the glass office window. Garrett flew right out it, and landed right onto a desk cut up from the broken glass.

John walked through the broken glass window, and walked over to Garrett. What John didn't know that Garrett had a Makarov in his leather jacket. Garrett pulled out the gun, and aimed it at John's head. John stopped on the spot he was at, and slowly brought his hands up to shoulder height. Garrett slowly took off his jacket, and threw it to the side still aiming at John. He got off of the desk, and walked over to John.

"You are a disgrace to all police forces around the world...You make me sick…" Garrett then slowly started to walk over to John still aiming the gun at him.

John started to chuckle as a dim sound started to come to over the building.

"Why are you laughing?...You lost John, and I'm bringing you in."

John laid down his arms, and started to walk towards Garrett laughing a little hard than before.

"Don't you hear that Garrett..It's the sound of me winning this," John said as the barrel of the gun started to press against his forehead.

"The hell to talkin' about? I'm the one with the evidence," Garrett said turning his gun sideways against John's head trying to scare him only.

"Yes, but you're the one who is holding up the chief of police at the police department here," John said smiling devilishly.

Garrett's eyes widen as he realized what kind of trouble he got himself into.

"You bast-!"

All of a sudden from the windows of the building a highly trained SWAT Team all with UMP with silencer started to smash in through the windows. They all started to yell at Garrett to put his gun down, and get on the ground.

Garrett nervously looked around as he started to get lit up with red dots all over his body. He looked over to John to see John's smile turned into a panicked look. He was playing along as if someone was holding him up.

"Drop the gun now!"

"We have orders to shoot! Now for the last time! Gun down! Hands and Knees on the ground!"

Garrett slowly started to back away from John, and he dropped his gun. He laid his hands on the back of his head, and slowly got down onto his knees. One of the SWAT Team members walked over to him, and cuffed him. He brought Garrett up to his feet, and started to take Garrett away.

A different SWAT Team member walked over to John with his gun holstered.

"Sir are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No-no captain. I'll be fine...But I think it is time to run "Operation Purple Blood."

"Really sir? You do know what that-"

"Yes I know what this means," John said walking, and talking with the captain of the SWAT Team.

"Access Code," the captain said to John with no emotions.

"...Gold…"

"Access Granted...I'll let," the SWAT captain hesitated for a second, "I'll let Area 51 know that the protocol Purple Blood has been activated," then the SWAT captain left.

"Good...Can't wait," John said smiling as he walked back into his office, and looked back at the paper from 1987.

* * *

**Holy crap! So many event of sh** just happened! What will happen next with the crew?! Well please leave a comment/question in your review. Please favorite and follow this story for many more exciting chapters to come! I hope you enjoyed this great chapter, and many more to come. As of usual...Peace!**


	9. The hell is this man?

Chapter 9

The hell is this man?

Back at the Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria 2; I was in what looks like to be the middle of kitchen. For now I can only see a lonesome light shining down on me. I don't know how I feel about being captured right now...It reminds me the first time Golden Freddy, and I met. It was actually the scariest thing to happen to me at the time. I also do feel relieved that he's dead now. So I rather have the original Freddy here than Golden Freddy.

"I say we have fun with him. I haven't had fun in a very long time," the newer version Chica said crossing her arm pushing her chest up some more. She looks really cute like. She has a white T-shirt that say, "Let's Eat," and pink short-shorts. She's thin, and a little busty on her chest.

"I say we cut him up in little bits n' pieces, and feed him to his friends," a familiar looking animatronic said setting his sign on a counter. It was a different designed Balloon Boy. He was 3'6, a red and orange striped shirt, blue pants, and a helicopter hat that matched with his shirt.

"I say we beat em till he bleeds every inch from his face...But first get a little nasty with him," a white, tall fox with a hock for a hand on her left hand. She looks like she has brown pants, and a black tank top. I'm not quite sure who she is.

"Hey! No fair! I said that first," the newer Chica said walking up to the white fox angry,"I want him more than you do."

"Well how do you want to face this problem preppy, little chick...Fight me," the white fox said to the newer Chica.

"Toy Chica! Mangle! Both of you shut it!...The boss is speaking," the newer Freddy said. The newer Freddy looks like he had time to get a black vest on, and got a darker red bow tie.

"Sure thing...Toy Freddy-"

"You told you I would like to be only known as 'Freddy!' Now please...A legend is about to speak…" then Toy Freddy side stepped away from the original Freddy's way.

Since Freddy went through hell, and back from fighting me he looked more withered out.

"Hello...My people," the withered Freddy said to everyone with a deep like voice.

Everyone, even the ones that wasn't audienced yet, cheered onto Freddy speaking, and then quiet backed down.

"I would like you to do one thing please...Bring over my "friend", so I could give him a great...big...Hello."

I looked around trying to see something besides darkness, and then the same figure from before popped out from the darkness.

"Hey there...Mr. Boss man wants to see you," Toy Chica said walking behind me, and grabbing the back of my chair. She started to drag it from the light, and into the darkness.

"Oh I'm sorry. I think I made an appointment with a different Boss man. So if you could please let me go, and I would act like nothing happened," I said playing along, so I could get out from here.

She stopped me somewhere in the kitchen, and then she sat on my lap again.

"I would love to, but," she pressed her hand against my stomach, and went up feeling my muscles, "I want to have some fun since you're in this position...Some nasty-nasty fun."

"Toy Chica! Get off of him now, or I'll-"

Wither Freddy raised his hand against Toy Freddy to calm him down.

"Freddy...I think she's onto something…" Wither Freddy said smiling.

Toy Chica smiled as her eyes brighten up from what Wither Freddy said.

"Whoa-Whoa-Whoa hold up boss! That isn't fair for-"

Wither Freddy grabbed Mangle by the cheeks, and brought her closer to his face.

"When I say...she's onto something...I mean she is onto something...You never back talk me...Got it," Wither Freddy said calmly, but strict.

"Got it," she said scared.

"Good…" he lets go of her, "Besides...I think all you girls deserve some 'fun'...Don't you think so girls?"

All the girl animatronic girls cheered as they started to surround me.

"Wait-wait-wait...Who is your boss anyways? Balloon Boy...No-no don't tell me...Golden Freddy...O sorry too soon?"

Wither Freddy walked into the light that just turned on, and grabbed the rope I was tied to. He picked me right off of the ground, and brought me up to his face.

"You know...Who it is...It's me...And me will return soon," Wither Freddy said smiling.

"Wait-what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

He slammed my chair onto the ground breaking it in the process, picked me up by my collar, and brought me up to his face…"It's...Me."

He threw me against a counter, lifted me off of the ground, and slammed me onto the counter breaking it during the process. I tried to keep myself awake after what just happened.

"Well girls...Sorry for messing with your boy toy...I hope I didn't break him...You can take him away now."

At that moment I could hardly see what was surrounding me. After a few blinks I passed out.

Meanwhile with DeShawn

After who knows how long DeShawn started to come to.

"Ugh...Damn...What the hell hit me," DeShawn said slowly looking around the office, and started to get himself off from the ground.

"Yo dude," Jeremy said getting out from underneath the desk table, "You were totally badass out there with your guns man! When you got smashed against those arcade machines; I thought you we're done for."

"Whoa-Whoa-Whoa...Shush please...I have a major headache right now," DeShawn said walking over to the office chair, and slowly sat down, "Ahhhh...That feels nice."

"Dude at least watch yourself get flung across the room a few hours ago," Jeremy said showing him a video he took on his phone about what happened a few hours ago.

DeShawn looked right at Jeremy in total confusion of what to say.

"What?...Is it my hair? I think you messed it up during the struggle in the show stage area," Jeremy said fixing his non messed hair.

"The hell is this man?...Did you really take a video of us?"

"Hell yeah! After what happens here tonight, I'm gonna take this video, and put it on the internet somehow."

"How old are you," DeShawn said leaning in the chair.

"Seventeen why?"

"Do you like learning lessons?"

"Depends on the listen I guess," Jeremy said shrugging his shoulders.

"Here's a live lesson for yah," DeShawn grabbed Jeremy's phone, and stood up.

"Da hell man! That's my-"

DeShawn pulled out one of his Desert Eagles.

"I mean your phone of course," Jeremy said nervously.

DeShawn aimed the gun at the phones, and pulled the trigger.

"You don't film shit that will make others worried...Get it!"

"Got it!"

"Good...Now if you excuse me," DeShawn put his Desert Eagle away, walked over to his bag to get his custom FN P90, and cocked it ready to fire, "I gonna kick ass, and take names."

Afterwards DeShawn walked away from the office, and went to find me.

"Good luck," Jeremy said pulling out another phone, "You're gonna need it."

He looked right up to see a ventilation shaft, and started to think of away to get up there before everyone else gets back.

* * *

**Well looks like there's "only one boss" now. Please leave a comment/question in your review. Favorite/Follow this story for more exciting chapters to come. I hope you enjoyed todays/tonight's chapter! As of usual...Peace!**


	10. Holy crap! Duplicates!

Chapter 10

Holy crap! Duplicates!

Back at the warehouse Tricks was working on the equipment for DeShawn and I. Tricks stood up from his workshop table, and he picks up the wrist communicator. He puts it on, and he tests it out. He clicks the touch screen part of the wrist communicator, and it just mapped out the whole warehouse in seconds.

"Yes! It works! I can't wait till the rest can see this," Tricks said taking off the wrist communicator, "O wait," Tricks puts the wrist communicator real quick, "I wonder if the universal controls work."

Tricks aims the wrist communicator towards his TV that was on his workshop, and pushed a few buttons. After a few seconds the TV turned onto the news.

"O most definitely does work," Tricks said taking the wrist communicator off, and sets it onto his workshop.

"Hello New York! My name is Ms. O'neil, and I have breaking news for you. Just a few hours ago a man known as 'Garrett Geenamare' had just recently held up the chief of police 'John O'neil' AKA my father at gunpoint. The highly trained, tactical force named 'SCAFT' was thankfully was noted before anything else could happen.

"Huh? Garrett," Tricks questioned himself as he turned up the volume.

"SCAT is short for 'Secret Cunning Assault Force of Tactical.' The man was most recently serving our nation in the army, but sadly we don't know what his sentence will be."

The reporter kept on talking as Tricks sat there dumbfounded.

"No way Garrett would do that. He has to have a reason why he did that...Thank god I gave him an earpiece that he can only hear," Tricks said putting on his headsets, and started to call Garrett from a different police jail.

Garrett was given an orange prison jumpsuit with his prison number on it, and he was being escorted to his jail cell with two armed SCAFT troops. They were wearing a black vest with the word "SCAFT" on the back of it. They also had black skin tight clothing for more tactical use. For a side arm they had a silenced Berettas each, and for primary use they have silenced Scar L Assault Rifles. They wore masks, so no one would see who or what they are.

Garrett had shackles connecting to his wrist, hips, and feet. He slowly made his way down the hallway into in open area filled with more prison mates. He looked over his shoulder at the two SCAFT soldiers. Afterwards you looked straight back forward.

"So...SCAFT...I thought you were SWAT?"

"Not anymore. After a protocol was brought upon the SWAT Team it is now our turn to organize things...The right way," one of the soldiers said still walking Garrett to his cell.

"What's the protocol called," Garrett asked.

"Classified," both of the soldiers said at the same time.

"Psh...Figures," then Garrett was brought up to his cell.

"Sorry we couldn't get you a single cell, so hope you enjoy company," one of the soldiers said unlocking all of his chains, and puts him in the cell.

As the soldiers left Garrett was left in a prison with another inmate. Garrett turned around to see his "bunk buddy" laying down on the bottom bunk. He hand his legs crossed, and hands on the back of his head.

"Hey," Garrett said looking over to the inmate.

"Hey," the inmate said in return without looking, or opening his eyes.

"This is a crap hole," Garrett said looking around the cell, and then looked out of the cell. He poked his hands out of the cell, and leaned against the bars.

"You can say that again," the inmate said rocking his leg up and down at a steady rhythm.

"By the way the name is Garrett," he said looking out of the bars.

"Nice to meet to Garrett," the inmate said getting out from the bunk, and walked over beside Garrett, "The name is Henderson...Andrew Henderson," he poked his head out between the bars, and put his hands in between the bars to lean on the door.

"Wait a second...Andrew Henderson? The night guard that applied to Freddy Fazbear 2 recently?"

"Yeah...How the hell did you know that?"

"Justin Knights, DeShawn Quincy, Tricks Miles, and I was working on the 5 missing kids case. You know the 'Freddy Fazbear Murderer.' Why and how the hell did you get into this place? This is New York, not Cleveland," Garrett said looking over to him between the bars.

"Well this is what happened BEFORE I was forced here by my will," Andrew said walking back to his bunk.

"Before I was going to pick up Justin and DeShawn, I think that's who I was suppose to pick up, a SWAT Team invaded the pizzeria, and took me to a Cleveland jail. Since they needed to hear my part of the situation, but for some reason I was transferred to here at 'Sing Sing Correctional Facility."

"Wait? Are you sure it was a SWAT Team that invaded the pizzeria, or was it SCAFT," Garrett mentioned laying in a bunk right next to Andrew's.

"I heard about SCAFT, but I guess it never hit my mind now that you mention it," Andrew said looking up at the ceiling.

"I think I knew what's going on. Who ever sent you here is the leader of SCAFT...The same person that put me in here...Wait if you got sent to jail, so the leader won't give you a chance to let out information. I think I know why we're in here," Garrett explained sitting up on his bunk.

"Yeah how so," Andrew asked sitting up to face Garrett in his bunk.

"Have you ever heard of a man with the name of 'John O'neil' at any point of your life?"

"I think...I can't remember off the top of my head right now…"

"Take your time...It's not like we're running out of time anyways," Garrett said slouching over, and laid his elbows on his knees.

Out of no where Garrett's inner ear com started to go off.

"G-Garrett...C-Can you h-h-hear me right-right now?"

"Tricks," Garrett questioned as he was looking around to where that could be coming from, "O right...I forgot about my ear com that you inserted a year ago. Yeah I can hear you Tricks, but just barley."

"Who the hell you talking to? I'm right here you realize that right?"

"Yeah, but I'm talking to someone on the outside right now. Here I'll set it to speakerphone," Garrett said pressing against his ear lobe, "Tricks you're on speakerphone, but make sure not to talk so loudly."

"Do I sound much better now," Tricks said as Andrew could hear him now.

"Loud and clear Tricks. What's happening on the outside world," Garrett said facing Andrew making it look like he was talking to him.

"Whoa…" Andrew said amazed, "You must have an internal ear com don't you?"

"Wow you ARE the mechanic that the legends say," Tricks said looking through Andrew's profile he threw in for the past few minutes.

"Wait...Say that again Tricks," Garrett said looking at Andrew.

"He's the mechanic of ALL the animatronics about 10 years ago. After the bite of 87' he left the job without a trace. Joined the army during those times, and then retired early from all the firefights he went through. After that he recently applied to 'Freddy Fazbear 2 Pizzeria.' You applied for night guard/mechanic about 3 days ago, AND-"

"That's enough Tricks...I think you should get off the com for about ten minutes...five if he doesn't hold back," Garrett said pressing against his ear lobe, and stood up to Andrew.

"Whoa-Whoa-Whoa I can explain Garrett," Andrew said crawling backwards a little away from Garrett.

"Do you not understand what the hell we had to go through at the god forsaken place that we call 'HELL!?' We nearly got killed," Garrett said taking a few steps towards him.

"Yes I do, but you don't know what the hell happened BEFORE the bite of 87'...Before what they did to me, and all the other employees at the time," Andrew said on the other side of the bed.

"The hell you talkin' about Andrew..?...What have you created?"

"Well…-"

Meanwhile

I started to come to as I could feel something running down my face. I tried to move my arms and hands to feel it, but I could feel myself hanging from some kind of hook a few feet off of the ground.

"Son...of a bitch...I feel like fish in a market...Where the hell...am I at?"

I looked around only to see boxes, a vent on the roof, and my...shirt and vest on the side?

"What the hell? Why is my shirt and vest not on me," I whispered to myself looking down.

I could feel a type of liquid running down my face, and down onto my chest. Starting to think it is blood now, but it's too fast to be blood. It feels...Well hell I don't know what it feels like. I'm starting to think it is water coming from a pipe, or outside.

All of a sudden I could feel something tugging onto my wrist chains. I looked up to see a shadow like figure trying to break my chains. I couldn't make out what it looked like only because the eyes we're too far separated from each other.

"Wh-Who are you," I said weakly and tired.

"I'm here to get you out of here...Don't worry you know me already," the female like person said finally breaking my chains.

I fell down to my feet, and then I stumbled a little. I slowly got back my balance, and I slowly walked over to my shirt and vestI. I picked up my vest, and I got my long sleeved shirt back on. At that moment someone opened the door to the smallish room that I was in.

"Alright you boy toy! The girls are begging me to bring-Hey," Toy Freddy yelled as he realized I got out from my restrains.

"Did I ever tell you I'm 'Harry Houdini?' No? O well...Time for my 'Greatest Escape' now," I elbowed him in the face as I ran passed him. He grabbed his face stumbling backwards onto the ground.

"Ugh! God! Get him," Toy Freddy yelled rocking side to side holding onto his face.

Toy Chica, Mangle, and Balloon Boy quickly snapped their necks towards me, and started to run after me. Toy Chica managed to get in front of my path I was heading towards. I readied her butch knife, and swung across trying to cut me. I jumped as high as I could, and I dove right over the knife. I rolled back onto my feet without stopping myself, and I kept on running for the exit door. They weren't able to catch up with me.

All of a sudden a figure out of no where jumped up, and backed kicked me in the air sending me rolling across the ground a few feet away from the exit. I rolled over onto my stomach, and I grabbed my chest from the pain that was just conflicted on me.

"Aw...Shit," I fell onto my side after trying to get up from the floor, and I just started to rock myself back and forth, "Okay...Now that's, "I coughed really hard like, "...That's a whole new type of pain...I feel like an earthquake just occurred on the inside of the body…"

The figure started to walk towards me all casual like, and crouched down to look at me.

"Hello Justin Knights...I always wanted to meet you in real life…"

When she got into the light for me to see it was another Bonnie. Toy Bonnie I'm assuming that'll be her name. She had a black long sleeve shirt, a red bow tie, and black leather pants. She bragged me by my jaw, and she leaned in towards me.

"You seem cute in real life...Thank god we get to have you here today.."

She started to lean in a little closer to me, but then she stopped.

A sound of a shotgun being cocked echoed throughout the kitchen right behind Toy Bonnie's head.

"Back the hell away from my friend, or I swear I'll blow your head off so hard you'll feel how Golden Freddy felt back at New York," DeShawn said aiming down at her head with one hand since it is a sawn off shotgun.

She slowly stood up, and turned around to look at him. She blinked a few times, grinned, and side stepped away from both of us. Officer Phones came through the kitchen door, and got me off the ground. With his other hand he aimed one of his guns at the crowd of animatronics. As Officer Phones and I went through the kitchen doors exiting the kitchen, and headed towards the office. DeShawn looked around at all the animatronics, and in the back saw another figure that looked familiar.

"Holy Crap! Duplicates," DeShawn yelled pointing behind them. They all looked behind them only to see nothing.

"I'm out," DeShawn yelled as they were distracted, and ran out of the kitchen. He headed towards the office as fast as he could, and finally got to the office along with Officer Phones and I.

DeShawn sat his gun onto the desk, and walked over to me as I was in the office chair.

"Hey how you feelin' Knights," DeShawn asked crouching down right next to me.

"Fine...Painful on the side of my stomach, but fine...You?"

"Like crap, but I'll be fine for now…"

"Thanks for saving my ass back there man," I said grinning at him as I got my vest back on.

"Sorry to break this family reunion, but why the hell is there phone scraps all over the office," Officer Phones asked picking up some pieces of Jeremy's phone.

"O yeah...I shot Jeremy's phone because he filmed us fighting the animatronics."

"Why the hell couldn't you just ask him to delete it?"

"Well crap man! What happens if the deleting process stopped without me knowing, or he made a copy of the video? How am I supposed to know if he would upload it to the internet, and have our identity shown off to the public?!..."

I looked over to Officer Phones, "He kind of has a point...Franklin did say to keep this a secret…"

"...Yeah I guess you're both right...Alright Jeremy let's get you out of here...Jeremy," Officer Phones said looking around the office for him, "Jeremy," he said looking underneath the desk.

We looked around to see if there was any signs of him anywhere. I looked up to see the ventilation shaft opened.

"Umm guys?...Look," I said pointing up.

"Ooooo crap…" DeShawn said looking at the vent.

"This might be bad…"

* * *

**What will Andrew say?! Is there more than one animatronic of each animatronic, especially Mangle?! What will happen?! Sorry for the long wait something bad happened to my laptop, and let's just say I have a new one. Now on with the author not. Please leave a comment/question in your review. Favorite/Follow for more chapters in the future. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and more to come. As of usual...Peace!**


End file.
